


reaching for you

by fromthefarshore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise was sitting on the bench, his hands buried in the hair, as he tried to calm himself down. At least his teammates fell for the lie that everything was fine and the tears wouldn't stop running down his cheeks only because of the lost match against Touou.<br/>But now Aomine was standing in the doorway, his eyes focused on the blond boy in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reaching for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/gifts).



> Sorry if there are any mistakes (please tell me if you find any) and also for the title that might not be the most suitable.

Kise was sitting on the bench, his hands buried in the hair, as he tried to calm himself down. But the tears wouldn't stop running down his cheeks and whatever he did, it just made matters worse. At least his teammates fell for the lie that everything was fine and he cried only because they lost a match against Touou.

"Aominecchi," he wailed silently, tasting the saltiness on his own lips. He took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly. He just needed to stop crying for a while to be able to leave for a hotel room where he could sob all he wanted. He rubbed his eyes with the hems of the sweatshirt’s sleeves, his mom's words echoing in his head " _don't rub your eyes or they'll get red_ ", but he didn't care one bit now.

"Don't rub them. They'll get red."

Kise immediately stopped, slowly uncovering his eyes. Aomine was standing in the doorway, his eyes focused on the blond boy in front of him. 

"Not that you care," Kise muttered, averting his glare. He couldn't understand why Aomine came here at all after leaving him on the floor, not able to stand up on his own. "You know, it's a bit saddening. Lifting your head just to find out that the person you love most doesn't give a damn because of his _pride_ ," he sighed, hearing how his voice trembled and feeling eyes becoming teary again. He knew he was dramatizing a bit and pride wasn’t the only reason here, but it hurt so badly that he didn’t care much; he just wanted to get it off his chest. He casted a short look at Aomine, seeing him frown. "Was it really that hard? Offering your hand to help me stand," Kise muttered more to himself than to the blue haired boy, and an image of Kasamatsu doing the said thing flashed in his head. Aomine took a deep breath and walked to Kise, sitting down next to him.

"I-I just wanted to surprise you. I thought you'd be happy if I could copy you," an annoying lump was forming in Kise's throat and a silent sob escaped his lips.

"I know," Aomine sighed, grabbing Kise's hand as he was about to rub his eyes again, "Don't do this, pretty boy." 

For a moment Kise thought he'd see Aomine smile again; the way he smiled that warm summer night when Kise told him how he felt or all those times when he would sleep and Kise would lay next to him, carefully putting his head on Aomine's chest, or when he would tease Kise about his magazines, or the way his lips curved into a little beam before kissing Kise. Any of these or hundreds of other smiles would have been perfectly fine, but this time Aomine wasn't smiling. He lifted his hand to Kise's face, gently brushing away the tears with his thumb. Kise tried to turn his face away, but Aomine stopped him, holding his chin, "At least let me do this," he lowered his eyes, his lips in a tight line.

"You're such a jerk," Kise bit his lip, closing his eyes in another unsuccessful attempt to stop himself from crying.

"I know," Aomine didn't even try arguing and Kise bit his lip even harder. He _wanted_ Aomine to argue, he wanted him shouting and telling Kise he was wrong and it was Kise’s fault, he wanted to see anger and repulsion and fear in Aomine’s eyes as it would mean he _cared_. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump inside his throat. Aomine stopped touching his cheek and let go of his chin, and Kise felt all alone again until a familiar smell tickled his nostrils and well known arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

"I'm," Aomine whispered in his ear, his breath warm on Kise's skin, "I'm sorry, ok? I thought you'd get mad if I try to console you after winning against you."

"I would have, but it'd still be better," Kise bit his lip, hesitantly bringing his arms around Aomine, restraining himself from all the negative thoughts as hard as he could."I wanted to see you smile, but you were _angry_ at me."

"And what did you expect after copying me?" he hissed silently, taking a deep breath, "If you copy me, it means you don't admire me that much anymore, right? And I _want_ to be admired by you, Kise," Aomine said in a low voice, feeling Kise's tears fall on his skin, "Hey, what is it now? Don't cry," he leaned back just enough to see Kise's face, "I don't know how to deal with it," he groaned deep inside his throat.

"Aominecchi, you're an idiot," Kise sniffed, a little bitter smile appearing on his face, "I still admire you, just in a different way."

"Yeah, well… We're good then?" Aomine muttered, but Kise didn't respond, his eyes lowered. Aomine hesitated for a moment before moving closer and pressing his lips against Kise's in a tender kiss. Kise stayed still for a moment, but then he responded carefully, the warm touch calming him down.

"Could you help me walk to the hotel?" Kise broke the kiss and reluctantly let go of Aomine, trying to stand up, "It's getting late."

"I can carry you all the way there," Aomine grinned, putting his arm around Kise's waist to support him, but then furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really have to go to the hotel, though?"

"Well," Kise sniffed, blinking the last tears away, "Otherwise my teammates would worry. Besides," he pouted slightly, frowning, "It's not that I can do anything much in such condition."

"Can you call Kasamatsu and tell him you won't be back today?"

"What do you mean, Aominecchi?" Kise's eyes widened a bit, making Aomine wonder how he managed to still look good with red swollen eyes. He leaned his head against Kise's, his lips lingering on the soft skin.

"I know a better place for you to stay."

*

"I can walk by myself, I just need some help," Kise whined, but Aomine could still hear a smile in his voice.

"Shut up, Kise, or I'll carry you bridal style," Aomine laughed, tightening his grip so that Kise couldn't jump off his back. He decided that carrying Kise would be better than making him walk and no one could persuade him, even, or especially, the blond boy himself. Kise tried to stir, but gave up immediately, rather happily wounding his arms round Aomine's neck, resting his head on top of his. He didn't know if Aomine was doing it out of guilt or just because he wanted to, but either way it felt so good that Kise couldn't find will to protest any more. Kise missed the warmth of Aomine's body and that perfectly familiar pleasant scent so much, and now, when he felt both, he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Are you asleep?" Aomine whispered after a while in a husky voice, making shivers run through Kise's body. Only now he realized that he closed his eyes and actually was on the verge of dozing off.

"No, not yet," he muttered, yawning. 

"We're almost there," Aomine snorted, holding his giggles, and Kise would have smacked him if not for the fatigue that made even the simplest movements wearisome. He closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply. He lost the flow of time, silently humming some melody he recently heard under his nose, from time to time being interrupted by Aomine's chuckles or snorts. Kise didn't even notice that they stopped in front of the door until Aomine turned his head, trying to look at Kise, "Hey, can you find the keys?"

Kise nodded his head, his hand reaching down and disappearing in Aomine’s pants’ pocket. It wasn't the first time for them to come back like this, so Kise got quite skilled at this task, finding the keys among other unnecessary things in a moment. After the first time he tried to buy Aomine a bag, but the blue haired boy said he didn't need one as pockets were enough for all the things he needed to carry. Kise couldn't understand how Aomine managed to live like this, but he seemed to be fine, so Kise let him be.

"You could let me climb the stairs myself, though. If you trip like the last time-"

"That wasn't my fault. Someone left the damned bottle on the first stair, how was I supposed to see it in the dark?" Aomine groaned in frustration, remembering the incident which led to bruised knees and hands. He took a deep breath, starting to climb up slowly.

"Aominecchi?" Kise broke the silence, his voice silent and weak, "Why are you bringing me here? Wouldn't I cause trouble to-"

"No one's home, I'm alone for a few days, so stop whining and unlock the door," Aomine grinned, waiting to get inside. Only then he let Kise down.

"Should we take a shower?" Kise smiled, pointing to the bathroom. Aomine smirked, getting closer and stealing a kiss from the blonde. 

"Don't tease me now, let's leave it for later," he said, their lips almost touching, but he couldn't stop himself from another kiss, and another, and Kise was responding so well, tasting so delicious, that seconds later Aomine found his hands getting under Kise's clothes, his mouth moving to blonde's neck, leaving red marks on its way downwards. Kise let out a silent moan, gently pushing Aomine away.

"Who's teasing now, _Daiki_?" his lips curved into a wide smile before he grabbed Aomine by collar, crashing their lips in a deep kiss. He knew they should rather just rest and that acting like this wasn’t the smartest thing to do after today’s match, however, it was far too big of a temptation to be refused that easily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kise," Aomine groaned after hearing Kise call him like this. He bared his teeth in a wicked grin before leaning down to suck on blonde's lower lip, placing his palms on Kise's waist to bring him even closer.

"Mhm," he mumbled, enjoying the kiss for a bit longer before breaking it and moving his lips to Aomine's ear, his voice barely a whisper, "Daiki, can you carry me a bit more?" He didn't wait for answer, his arms founding their place around Aomine's neck as he jumped slightly to wrap his legs around taller boy’s torso. Aomine laughed loudly, his hands automatically moving down to hold Kise's tights, "Hell yeah."

*

"How did we even end up like this?" Kise sighed, rolling on his back, bringing his arms above his head, a wide smile on his face.

"It was your fault," Aomine frowned, then chuckled silently, his fingers tracing down Kise's side, "You're such a _tease_ , using my first name in such voice."

"Oh, you _love_ it, I know," he turned his head to the side, reaching for a lazy kiss. "How long we've been lazing around now?"

"Lazing? You call that _lazing_? You were out of the breath in a few seconds," Aomine laughed, looking at Kise's flushing cheeks when his fingers teasingly brushed the inside of blonde’s tights.

"Aominecchi, you really _are_ stupid," Kise giggled, narrowing his eyes, " _After_ that. Last few hours we were just laying here, huggi-"

"Making out."

" _Hugging_ and kissing. And this _is_ lazing around," Kise sighed, holding his laughter. He wondered how he even managed to fall for Aomine when he was being such a fool, but then he looked at the way Aomine watched him, a silly smile on his face and his eyes seeming so deep, and he felt that warmth feeling inside again, and he’d tell Aomine all about butterflies in his stomach if he didn’t know better how much Aomine’d make fun of that.

"Ok, ok, pretty boy," Aomine chuckled, nuzzling against Kise's neck for a moment, making him close the eyes out of pleasure. "Do you want to take a shower _now_?" he whispered, his finger drawing circles on Kise's stomach, tickling it softly.

"Hmm," Kise smiled, feeling how Aomine moved and stood up. He opened his eyes to see Aomine's arm extended to him, a smile on his face, too.

"Let's go, _Ryouta_?"

Kise's smile widened even more as he took Aomine's hand and was brought into a tight hug, 

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
